EL Placer de la Sangre
by learilla
Summary: Los encuentros entre Creed y Laura no son nada extraño ya. Pero las perversiones de él frente al deseo de ella es algo que sorprende a ambos.


Despertó gritando, tal y como él tanto había ansiado durante los últimos meses. El escozor del whiskey barato penetrando en las heridas abiertas de su cara le ayudaron a tomar consciencia de en qué situación estaba y eso la enfureció aún más. Algo le tapaba los ojos, impidiéndole ver al cabronazo que le había escupido el licor en el rostro, pero tampoco era como si la vista le hiciera falta para reconocerlo.

Una risa malvada rebotó entre las paredes de piedra de la celda cuando Laura intentó liberarse de las cadenas que mantenían unidas sus manos sobre su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que éstas también estaban hechas de adamantium, el único material en el planeta que sus garras no podrían cortar. Estaban preparados para ella. Él lo estaba. Siempre lo estaba.

—Inténtalo todo lo que quieras, gatita —gruñó entre risas. —Pero será más efectivo que te arranques los brazos a mordiscos a que intentes cortar las cadenas con esas cuchillas de mierda que tienes.

—¡Que te jodan, Creed! —soltó de sopetón y en aquel arrebato de furia no se reconoció. Estaba perdiendo los nervios, se reprendió a sí misma, y si quería salir de allí tendría que mantener la calma todo lo que pudiera.

—¿Impaciente ya? —chistó. —Pero si acabamos de empezar…

La mutante volvió a gritar de dolor cuando las garras de él se clavaron en su piel, destrozando su camiseta en el proceso, dejándola descubierta de cintura para arriba salvo por el sujetador deportivo que siempre llevaba cuando no estaba en una misión. Víctor se relamió los labios, para acto seguido rendir cuenta de sus dedos y del néctar carmesí que los cubría. Aquella niña, su sangre, era tan dulce como la recordaba. Una ambrosía prohibida, su obsesión más oscura. Y eso, en un hombre podrido y maníaco como él, era decir mucho. Quizás demasiado.

Las heridas empezaron a curar con rapidez. Él era un auténtico maestro del dolor y la tortura y sabía perfectamente la fuerza y profundidad que debía otorgar a sus estoques. Con ella quería tomarse su tiempo, tenerla entre sus manos cuanto pudiera, disfrutar con sus gemidos, reírse de su ferocidad, gozar de su calor... Al menos mientras aún fuera amo y señor de sus instintos más primarios. Sin entender muy bien por qué, se agachó a la altura del ombligo de ella, la tomó con ambas manos por la cintura y lamió su estómago con una parsimonia mortal, despertando con la humedad de su boca los pocos nervios dormidos que aún pudieran quedar en su cuerpo. Un sonrisa de medio lado se formó en sus labios, cuando la lengua de Creed se topó con cuatro pequeñas cicatrices en el costado de la chica.

—Creía que tu cuerpo sanaba por completo —no había duda ni sorpresa en su tono, sino más bien una autosuficiencia que enfureció a la mujer-x.

—Y así es —contestó ésta a su pesar, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

De un movimiento rápido y nada delicado, Dientes de sable le arrancó la mugrienta tira de tela que le tapaba los ojos, dejándola eclipsada durante unos instante por la escasa luz que allí había. El odio con el que ella le devolvió la mirada le divirtió.

—¿Y qué se supone que es esto? —exclamó presionando las marcas de sus propias garras en la piel de X-23. —¿Te has vuelto una jodida sentimental o qué? Marcada, por mí —se relamió los labios con languidez—. Me gusta, X. —su sonrisa se amplió. —¿Notas cuánto me gusta?

Con un movimiento brusco, acercó su pelvis al estómago de su prisionera. Conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, Laura no se sorprendió de la dura erección que notó en sus pantalones. Ese era el Víctor Creed con el que tantas veces se había topado a lo largo de su corta vida. Un asesino, un animal... un hombre en el sentido más primitivo de la palabra. La sangre era lo que le excitaba y el dolor, normalmente el ajeno, el que conseguía que acariciara el éxtasis y lo desgarrara una y otra vez con sus dientes, sus garras, su ansia, sin importar lo que se interpusiera en su camino. De una manera u otra, él siempre acababa saciándose.

—Vendrán a por mí, señor Creed —otra vez esa voz, dulce, inocente, engañosa... Un susurro... —Y entonces lamentarás haberte vuelto a cruzar en mi camino.

Victor soltó una carcajada cruel y se alejó de ella.

—¿Amenazas a mí, X? Hubo un tiempo en el que por menos que eso me hubiera pasado la noche azotándote. Puede que aún lo haga... mmmm... quizás sea así como te tome hoy. Por detrás, con azotes, haciéndote gritar... de placer o de dolor... ¿sinceramente? Me importa una mierda porqué grites.

—No vas a tocarme ni un pelo —cerró ambas manos en un puño, la rabia la consumía por dentro. Una rabia que sólo Víctor Creed era capaz de avivar en ella.

—¿Un reto, gatita? Tú sí que sabes lo que me gusta.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una vorágine de gritos, fuerza, dominación y sangre. Con una rapidez sobrehumana, Laura tomó impulso agarrándose a las cadenas que la mantenían sujeta al techo y dejó libres las cuchillas de sus pies. A Creed le pilló con la defensa baja la patada en la mandíbula. Sin perder el tiempo, la chica enrolló sus piernas alrededor del cuello y apretó con fuerza. Como acto instintivo, Víctor se revolvió y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo quedó en tensión entre las cadenas de su muñeca y sus muslos atrapados por las garras de él.

—Tranquila, niña. No tenemos ninguna prisa.

Sus manos subieron por sus muslos, hambrientas y posesivas, amasando con rudeza la piel de su culo. Laura se olvidó de reaccionar y él lo tomó como invitación.

—Te he echado de menos, X. Hay pocas mutantes tan divertidas y bien entrenadas como tú.

Desanduvo un par de pasos, ofreciéndole a ella un poco más de movilidad en la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Con un movimiento rápido, la ayudó a bajarse de sus hombros y guió sus piernas para que se enganchara a su cintura. Ella lo miraba en silencio, con esa mirada vacía que él conocía tan bien, adivinando el debate interno que debía estar librándose en aquellos momentos en la cabecita de la chica. Su propio instinto, dividido en dos. ¿Luchar y resistirse por muy inútil que supiera que era o rendirse al éxtasis que él le estaba ofreciendo?

Pillándolo de nuevo con la guardia baja, fue Laura la que lanzó su cuerpo hacia delante y le besó. Un beso desesperado y autodestructivo. Pasión y desesperación unidas en una lucha entre lenguas y dientes. Apretó aún con más fuerzas sus piernas alrededor de la cinturilla del mutante, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, buscando aliviar el dolor de sus brazos en tensión. Con una mano rodeándole el cuello con fuerza y la otra aún en su culo, Dientes de Sable la separó de él. Un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de su labio, pero fue el gruñido que dio a continuación lo que divirtió a Laura.

—Bienvenido, Mr. Creed...

Él apretó su cuello con más fuerza.

Ella arqueó la espalda, excitada.

—Siempre he sabido cómo sacar lo mejor de ti, pequeña —y sin darle tiempo a replicar, la volvió a atraer hacia sí.

Su otra mano abandonó el cuero de los pantalones de la chica para hundirse en su pelo negro como la noche. Sin delicadeza, ansioso, nunca lo suficientemente cerca, lo suficientemente sumisa, lo suficientemente doblegada...

Ella volvió a gritar en el segundo tirón de pelo. Con las manos aún atadas sobre su cabeza, privándola del tacto, de la posibilidad de dominación de aquella bestia que intentaba abrirse paso entre sus piernas.

—Suéltame —gruñó aún contra su boca.

Adivinó su pérfida sonrisa de medio lado aún sin verla.

—Ni lo sueñes, nena.

Con cierta dificulta, pero nada de lo que la fuerza bruta de aquella mole de hombre no pudiera hacerse cargo, se deshizo de las botas y pantalones de ella y de los propios. La estocada fue rápida y certera. El grito de Laura quedó atrapado entre los labios de él cuando notó aquella invasión sin piedad. Un par de segundos de acomodamiento, una cortesía que rara vez él le había otorgado en el pasado.

Respiración agitada, nervios de anticipación, dolor placentero y ansias por la culminación.

—Ahora te toca moverte, gatita. Moverte para mí —le susurró al oído con la voz ronca de deseo, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con una danza lenta que aumentaba su potencia con cada movimiento de la cadera.

Laura dejó de pensar con claridad. Se aferró a las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas como si se trataran del ancla que conseguiría sacar su razón a flote. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar. Arriba y abajo. Abajo y arriba. ¿Qué más daba ya? Sólo un pensamiento en su cabeza, un propósito, un fin. Quizás dos. Placer y liberación. Instintos primarios y su verdadero yo. Los colmillos de Víctor clavándose en la tierna piel de su hombro en el momento álgido de su explosión. La primera de las demás que vendrían durante las próximas horas antes de que se quedara medianamente saciado.

—Mía. ¿Lo entiendes, niña? Sólo mía —amenaza en su voz.

—Por una noche, Mr. Creed. Ese ha sido siempre el trato —susurró y gritó, todo a la vez. Sin miedo ni control.

Sólo sangre, placer y dolor.


End file.
